Her Adventures To Parallel Earth
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: All before the Arieh Yael got herself in Team Arrow's bussiness, she was working with TORCHWOOD. This story is about how Arieh found out about mutants. *Pre-Sequel to The Dovekeeper and the Lion's Daughter: Her Name is Arieh* *The Dovekeepers, Doctor Who, TORCHWOOD, X-Men crossover fanfiction.*


**_Hello, i know i should be updating my One Chicago/Arrow stories but got no inspiration for them. So, i'm publishing the stories i finished or those which i think would be worth reading or unique._**

 ** _So this story happens during the X-Men Apocalypse movie but it's AU after the scene when Erik's family almost dies._**

 ** _I hope you like it!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **The Dovekeeper and Lion's Daughter: Her Adventures To Parallel Earth.**_

 _ **The Search For An Old Friend Begins**_

Felicity or Arieh laughed as she wiped her sweat away after she sparred with her cousins Adir and Nahara as Jack walked inside the Gym.

"Felicity! I have you a mission! Wanna see?" Jack asked Arieh and she nodded.

"What is it about?" Arieh asked as she took a sip of her water and Jack handed her the file of a Time Agent slash a Child of Time by the name of Katniss Everdeen.

"She had dropped off the grid for at least twenty years and no one seems to track her down last she was seen in Earth 8 after she killed the new elected president but a woman and ex Time Master saw a woman in a bar with a man called Charles Xavier they looked identical but Katniss had blonde hair instead of brown that is why the ex Time Master didn't report it through the proper channels and gave it to me." Jack said serious as Arieh paid the at most attention to the intell she was given.

"Okay, once I found her what do I do?" Arieh asked determinate.

"You make sure she is okay and in no trouble and update her on what is going on with TORCHWOOD, UNIT and the Children Of Time then ask her if she wants to return if not she can retire and stay where she is and continue living her life. We don't force anyone into working with us." Jack said to Arieh who gathered her stuff and then stretched her hand to Jack to give her the file.

"I'll have a shower and you can cannon ball me to where the Ex Time Master saw her." Arieh said smiling and Jack chuckled and gave her a kiss in her left cheek.

Arieh found herself standing in the cannon where she was about to be blasted in another universe and time.

"Good luck, cousin!" Adir and Nahara said at the same time as they hugged the only remaining family they had.

"Be careful, Arieh!" Nahara and Jack said to her in their goodbyes.

Arieh looked at her and smiled. Then she looked at Gwen and Ianto.

"What year am I going?" She asked confused.

"Well you can't change their history but you can change the outcome of 1983. Save Erik's daughter and from then on try to make Erik join Charles' side." Ianto said and Arieh looked confused at Jack.

"I thought my mission was to report the Child of Time named Katniss Everdeen no one said about a guy named Erik and his daughter I was only mentioned of the name Charles. What is really my mission, Jack?" Arieh yelled confused and Jack sighed and explained.

Jack told her about the Earth's special gem…the mutants and their conditions of living. She was given two folders with the info on those Erik and Charles guys. She looked at them for a while and then put them in her back pack she was planning to read them thoroughly once she found time.

"Your mission is to let Katniss know about the developments but it wouldn't hurt if you prevent Erik's daughter's death." Jack said to Arieh with a soft smile.

"It would, I'm meddling with time here! Besides, the report of the Time Master's was back in 1950s you are sending me forty years into their future. Why?" Arieh demanded angry.

"Their time is not set and with Katniss unaware of the power she has, she will get in trouble. Protect them." Jack spoke to Arieh softly.

"Alright, so do I pose as a mutant?" Arieh asked as she stood up and positioned herself to the cannon.

"Yes." Jack said and Arieh nodded.

"Time to babysit, turn the leaver Ianto!" Arieh said ready to get this mission over with.

Arieh closed her eyes and felt her body be divided into atoms and become one again (that is time travel for ya) and suddenly stumbled sideways inside some woods and she heard speaking. She walked towards it and saw a bunch of policeman holding a little girl and speaking to a man who she knew as Erik and behind Erik stood assumingly his wife.

She watched as the child exchanged positions with her father and then the girl started pleading for her father not to be taken and her mother pleaded her to stop. As birds raged above the policeman Arieh saw one of the archers releasing an arrow towards the un-protected mother and daughter.

She sprinted towards the mother and daughter and used her witch powers to push them aside and she got pierced with the arrow.

"AGH!" She yelled in agony as she fell on her knees just as Erik fell on his knees watching shocked Arieh fall on her knees with agony written all over her face.

"Thank you!" Erik whispered shocked and Arieh looked at him and nodded in pain as she took the arrow out of her and then stood up feeling the wound healing up.

"Forget of what happened in the factory." Arieh spoke to the policeman using her witch powers to erase their memory.

"You and your family are safe now." Arieh spoke once the policeman walked confused away.

"Who are you? How did you do that?" Erik asked suspicious and shocked.

"My name is Arieh Yael and I'm looking for a friend of mine you and your old friend Charles Xavier knew her….she has blond hair and blue eyes I don't know her name here but I know her as Katniss Everdeen. That is her." Arieh said to Erik as she took the file out of her bag and handed to Erik's confused face.

"That is Raven!" Erik exclaimed confused and shocked.

"What does Child of Time mean? And what is TORCHWOOD and Time Agent? How did you healed up so fast? Are you a mutant?" Erik asked confused as he gave the file back.

"Well, Child of Time is a complicated story as for Time Agents are Agents trained to travel through time and space to preserve history. TORCHWOOD is an organization above any law and government that protects humans from aliens and aliens from humans. I healed up because I'm a witch slash a Child of Time which comes with such benefits although being a mutant is cool I'm not that cool. As for the whole Child of Time well the short version of the story is that there are children who are born with knowledge above their years and species and their job is to keep history intact and prevent any wars that aren't supposed to start in order for that to happen each child of time is gifted with powers similar to a vampire's, werewolf's and witch's and it is highly trained in combat." Arieh spoke quickly and Erik nodded in daze.

"What is Raven's name? And where can I find her?" Arieh asked as she saw that Erik and his family were too shocked to say anything.

She had a mission after all.

"Um..Darkholme. Is she one of you?" Erik asked still in shock.

"Yes, she is. Thank you, stay safe and have a nice life." Arieh said to Erik with a soft smile as she got the bag back on her shoulder and started walking away.

"Good luck finding her!" Erik yelled towards Arieh who turned and smiled as she waved.

Just then Nina, Erik's daughter, run up to her.

"Beware the Silence, lioness." Nina whispered in Arieh's ears and Arieh's eyes widen in shock and fear.

"How do you know?" Arieh whispered in shock and then she got a good look at Nina and saw something familiar….she looked so much like the Doctor's current companion named Clara Oswald.

Clara and Arieh had met a few times in UNIT and twice while traveling with the Doctor.

Nina never answered her question though and walked back to her parents oblivious to the chills running down Arieh's back as she too started her journey.

 _ **Time Skip: New York, Xavier Academy**_

Arieh had taken two planes and one train to New York. Once she arrived there she bought a map of the city and asked the lady in the reception how could get herself to Salem Center she was very helpful and told her that Arieh should get the train No 23 and then look for the address she wants.

She did as she was told, she spent the train rides reading the files Jack gave her.

She hoped Charles would point her where Katniss was last seen or at least give her a clue, any clue would do!

Charles felt an overwhelming urge of worry when he woke up this morning furthermore he had a weird dream of a lion and a dove then he saw a blond girl getting drowned and then being saved a man with blond hair and dressed as a Viking. Then he was in a place with fire and full of screams of families then he saw two adult women, a baby girl and a teen boy standing before Roman soldiers. Then he saw a blond woman with green/blue eyes standing before a bed and looking a blue scarf and grey brown attire and next to them were a quiver full of arrows and a bow.

"Aziza would have wanted you to have them, Arieh, besides I'm more of a knife girl" A voice said in Hebrew yet Charles heard it in English.

Then he woke up feeling worry and during his class he tried to push it down. He managed to forget about it when he saw Alex and his brother Scott with amazing powers the feeling came back as him and Hank got ready to go to bed when the doorbell ranged.

Hank and Charles opened the door and saw a girl with black jeans and a black t-shirt and black and white sneakers and a black back pack. Her blond hair was half of them caught in a ponytail and the rest hang on her shoulders and she wore glasses that were in black color.

"Can we help you?" Charles asked kindly but felt a familiar vibe from the girl.

"Yes, you may. I'm looking for my friend Raven Darkholme." The girl said kindly and looked at the men before her.

Charles and Hank held a gasped back and looked at her shocked.

"She doesn't live here anymore." Charles said holding back the sadness in his tone.

"Oh! I know that. I thought you might know where she must be right now…it's kinda important to reach her." She said hesitant but her face was serious.

"How important is it?" Hank asked her suspiciously.

"Life and death. I was send here by a common family friend. The Darkholme family along with mine and my friend's family were friends for generations and I was sent here to tell her that her parents passed away and her siblings searched heaven and earth to find her but recently got killed in a terrorist attack in Cardiff so I was sent to retrieve her for some inheritance details" The girl told them serious.

"Terrorist attack in Cardiff? When?" Hank asked shocked and Charles copied his shock face.

"About that…um…it's kinda hard to explain." The girl said as she seemed hesitant.

"Why?" Charles asked confused and suspicious.

"Because I'm from seventy seven years into the future and a parallel Universe that's why." The girl told them bluntly and the two men before her stare at her shocked.

"Come to my office please." Charles said as they rolled (pun intended) to the office.

"Tell me more about this terrorist attack." Charles said once both individuals were seated in the office.

"Firstly my name is Arieh Yael but you can call me Felicity. From where I come from we are fighting a Shadow War for almost as old as the earth itself. I was sent here to retrieve her because she is one of the mightiest warriors after my late cousin Aziza. She run away from the war because she was afraid after she led the resistance in her Earth's Capitol she fled that Universe and came to our own for awhile then there was this explosion that ironically turned her back to a child, the same age as she was when she lost her innocence, as a matter of speaking. Then opened a portal to your universe and jumped before my mum or aunt or Jack managed to stop her. She wanted to start a new life live the childhood she was robbed of because of the Shadow war." Arieh said to Charles what was written in Katniss file.

"Wait, I'm confused! She is not from your universe and she is from another? How do they get involved in this Shadow War?" Charles asked confused.

"Imagine that the Shadow War, a war that was fought for 4,543e9 years old, is like a plague it infects universes like a wild fire. That phenomenon caused for beings to wonder if there is a way for peace so they started experiments for the weapon that will put an end to this war and end up finding out there is none. Unfortunately, that caused all those beings experimented on had gifts similar to mutants, as you call them. Only difference is that when you die you get reborn and start from zero and when you reach the age of ten you regain memories of your past lives and the abilities you had that is why you possess knowledge beyond your years and species. Those kids are called Children Of Time, children that are meant to fight this war." Arieh explained to Charles who widen his eyes in shock and sad. World War two was horrible he tried to imagine a war that was as old as the planet that must be a total nightmare. How could humanity went on? How the cultures in other planets evolved?

"And what Raven has to do with this again?" Charles asked protectively.

"She is a Child Of Time just like me." Arieh said to Charles bluntly those news made the young man slam his back to his wheeling chair unable to understand how this could be a reality.

Yes, he had seen weird things happen but never this.

"So Raven is no mutant." Charles stated and Arieh nodded.

"Can I asked you from where you coming from?" Charles asked once he got over his shock and his dream came forth into his mind.

"Um…when I was a baby I was born in Masada but then my family went to Rome and from there time traveled to Nevada in US in 1989. I grew in Las Vegas but right now I was in Cardiff." Arieh said to Charles confused face.

"Time traveled?" Charles echoed shocked and she nodded.

"You are the second time traveler I met." Charles chuckled and Arieh nodded understanding that he met Logan, the Wolverine.

"So, do you know where is Raven?" Arieh asked hopeful.

"No, I'm sorry." Charles apologized and Arieh nodded as she slammed in defeat in her chair.

"But you are welcomed to stay until we find her." Charles said trying to give the girl before him hope that she will carry out her mission.

"Thank you, I would like that." Arieh said grateful as she smiled to Charles and Charles understood that in his dream he had seen her eyes!

Did he predict the future?

 ** _So? What do you think? Did Charles predict the future or did he connected with Arieh's mind? Will they find Raven? Will the events of Apocalypse happen as in the movie since Arieh appeared?_**

 ** _Follow me on:_**

 ** _Instagram: Vickytzalachani_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvcky_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**


End file.
